Caught in a trap
by TheAuthor55
Summary: When Joey tries to test his new deck, Kaiba makes a game of his own. Take it like hide and seek. Only you're searching for a card. Would Joey have enough time to get the card? And what would happen if he gets caught in the "trap"? Contains Puppyshipping and stuck in the wall.
"What do you want, Wheeler?" The CEO of Kaibacorp muttered as the cocky blonde made his entrance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Joey answered back. "I've been planning a strategy to try and be the best duellist in the school! So I was kinda—"

"Duelist in the school? Puh-lease…" Kaiba retorted. "If you're asking me to waste my time to duel you, then forget it! And besides, if you're that confident to use your lame deck, why don't you duel Yugi?"

"He's helping at his Grandpa's shop," Joey pouted. "So he can't play today. I didn't wanna ask, but I realised it'd be the perfect opportunity to kick your butt!"

"Like hell that's gonna happen," Kaiba muttered. "Listen, if you're that confident on beating me just this once, I have invented a game of my own!"

"Huh?" Joey stared. "What game?"

"Something I call 'Hide and seek'," Kaiba smirked. "The rules are simple: Recently, I—"

"Uh, Kaiba, I'm not stupid," Joey interrupted. "I know how to play hide and seek! I was the hide and seek champion in my primary school!"

"Not _that_ hide and seek, you dog," Kaiba sneered. "It's a bit more complicated than that…As I was saying, I have a very rare card hidden around my Corporation. I'll give you at least one hour to find it. Find it, then come back to my office, and you win. However, should you fail to do so, you lose."

"Did you just invent this game just now?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kaiba chuckled. "I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I decided to create a game of my own! Any questions?"

"Do I get to keep this rare card?" Joey gleamed.

"Ha! No," Kaiba snipped, making Joey fidget.

"Okay…" Joey wondered slowly. "How do I know what the card is? Is it a spell, or a fusion, or—"

"A trap? Yeah, it's a trap, but not literally," Kaiba answered quickly. "And I promise there are no tricks in this building. You have my permission to search wherever you want."

"Wherever, huh?" Joey smirked.

"Don't get any ideas!" Kaiba yelled. "If you think about going into my money safe, that's the only place you're not allowed to look in. And yes, you can look in my Card Storage room, but don't steal any cards! Got it?"

"Sure! When do I start?" Joey asked with determination.

"In 5 seconds," Kaiba said, looking at the clock. Joey turned his head to look at the time: 2:59.

3…2…1…

"Go!" Kaiba pointed, and Joey instantly ran out of Kaiba's office, and ran to the nearest room. That was the sectary's office. He searched the drawers, the desks, the paper works, but couldn't find the card. He lifted his head, and looked at the door. Opposite this room was another office. He instantly rushed out and searched in that room.

As time went by, Joey had searched the top 5 floors. He couldn't find the trap card anywhere. He looked at the clock: 3:29.

"Damnit!" Joey muttered. "Why am I even searching for this card?!"

"Because you'll beat me at my own game?" Kaiba asked in Joey's mind.

"…Oh yeah…" Joey stared. He suddenly blinked as he remembered Kaiba mentioning the Card Storage room. Maybe the rare card was in there? Joey didn't waste a minute as he sprung to his feet and raced down the next corridor. Giving a sharp right, he saw clearly that the vault to the Card Storage room was open. Joey beamed a smile, and rushed in.

The Storage room was large, with thousands of Duel Monsters cards stacked away in large piles. There was enough room to move around though, and some of the cards were stacked in small piles on small shelves. Joey looked around at this sight. That rare could be anywhere!

"Ugh! This'll be like finding a needle in a haystack!" Joey complained. As he looked around to see where he could start searching, something caught his eye.

In the far left of the wall, there was a small vault that was open. There was a set of mini stairs under it for shorter people to reach. What got Joey wondering was why was vault was left wide open?

Hold it!

Could it be…?

Maybe Kaiba was so focused on perfecting this game, he forgot to close this vault, and that's where the rare card is!

"Eureka!" Joey cheered. "I've found it baby! Now to take this card back, and I finally beat Kaiba! And even more embarrassing for him, it's his own game!"

Joey took the three mini steps up the mini ladder to see if he could get closer to the vault. Joey's forehead reached the bottom of the vault, so Joey had to stand on tip toes to see if he could see what was inside. He could see what looked like a Duel Monsters card face down inside. Smiling with victory, Joey reached his arm in…But couldn't reach. Giving a small grunt, he jumped to get his torso inside. Joey used his right hand to cling at the edge of the vault for support, and reached his left hand to reach for the card. It suddenly became pitch black inside as Joey's torso had almost filled the entrance to the vault. Carefully searching around with his hand, he felt the touch of a card.

"Got it!" Joey beamed. Joey tried to look at the card, but it was so dark, he couldn't tell if that was the card he needed. As for that, he pushed his body back—

…Uh-oh.

Joey's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his ribcage hit his hand.

"Huh?" Joey stared in confusion. He tried to lift his body and wriggled to pull himself out, but that did nothing. He tried a few more times, but nothing helped.

"What's going on?!" Joey asked, looking around. He wriggled a few more times, but nothing happened.

"Oh no…No!" Joey gasped. "This can't be happening! No way!" Joey wriggled a few more times, and tried to pull himself out. "N-No! Kaiba, you bastard, was this your trap?!" Joey took a few deep breathes and tried to calm down. Out of desperation, Joey yelled at the top of his lungs: "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! I'M STUCK!"

Nothing.

Joey tried to wriggle again to try and get out, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to lose, and just after finding the potential card. Out of frustration, he tried banging on the walls of the vault to see if he could get a response.

"HELLO?!" Joey screamed again. "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M REALLY STUCK! I CAN'T GET OUT!" Joey took another few deep breathes and tried to calm down. What can he do? What _should_ he do?

After what felt like an eternity later, Joey thought he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Hello?!" Joey called, hoping for an answer. "Is someone there?!"

"Guess who."

Joey hesitated as he recognised that voice.

"You bastard!" Joey yelled. "Did you plan this all along?! I regret playing this stupid game now!"

"I didn't plan _this_ part," Kaiba's voice responded. "It was your own fault you got stuck in there."

"W-Who says I'm stuck?" Joey hesitated. "I'm not!" Joey wriggled to try and get out again, but nothing.

"You did," Kaiba sighed. "I heard you through the CCTV cameras. I had to come over to clean up your mess."

"God damnit, this is your fault!" Joey snapped back. "If you hadn't left this vault open, I wouldn't have gone in! ...But there again, I wouldn't have found the card you hid away!"

"Wha? You found it?" Kaiba asked with surprise.

"Sure did, Rich-boy!" Joey smirked. "Now, lemme outta here! I win!"

"Are you sure?" Kaiba asked with a tone in his voice. Joey didn't like the sound of that.

"Uh…I hate to ask, but what time is it?" Joey asked.

"No rush, it's only 3:50," Kaiba answered.

"3:50?!" Joey panicked, and tried to get out again. "I need to get outta here! Help me!"

"Was that a beg I heard from a puppy?" Kaiba teased. Joey growled with frustration. He could feel the tears leak out of his eyes.

"Come on, this isn't funny," Joey pleaded. "Just let me out! Please!"

Joey then heard a sigh from Kaiba, and heard a few footsteps. He then felt two hands grab his waist.

"Start wriggling," Kaiba instructed. Joey started to do so, and felt Kaiba trying to pull him out.

"Ow! That hurts!" Joey cried. "Stop it!"

"What part of 'start wriggling' don't you understand?!" Kaiba answered back. "Do I have to teach you some new tricks, little puppy?"

"Shut up! And let go!" Joey yelled, and used his legs to kick Kaiba. Joey then heard a loud crash and the sound of some cards crashing. Joey paused to see what would happen next. He then heard the sound of cards moving, shuffle noises as if Kaiba was wiping his coat, and a few footsteps coming closer.

"So this is what I get for trying to help?" Kaiba said seriously. "Fine. I'm not good with helping anyway. You can get out yourself."

"No! Kaiba wait! I'm sorry!" Joey pleaded, struggling to get out. "Please, don't leave me!" There was a dead silence in the room, and Joey gave a slight panic.

"Kaiba, you bastard!" Joey yelled again. Giving up, he quietly started to sob. He was doomed. He failed at Kaiba's game, he was stuck in the vault, and he was all alone.

 _Grab!_

Joey flinched in surprise as he felt two hands grab his waist.

"Uh…Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"What?"

Joey blinked.

"What the hell?!" Joey shrieked. "You made me think you left just to see me cry?!"

"I can't see you in there, Wheeler," Kaiba sighed. "Also…Are you really crying?"

"N-No!" Joey snapped, wiping his eyes with his free arm. "It was a figure of speech!"

"Right, I ge—Huh?"

"…What?"

"I just noticed: Your hand," Kaiba said, and the feeling of his hands let go. Joey heard a few more steps go to his right, and there was another silence.

"…Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Shut up for a moment," Kaiba hissed, making Joey mumble in annoyance.

A little moment later, Kaiba spoke again: "Try and get your hand through the vault."

"What? No way!" Joey snapped. "You're saying this so I'm stuck in here forever!"

"Just try and trust me this once, you stupid mutt," Kaiba sighed. "Put your hand into the vault!"

"F-Fine!" Joey whimpered. "Goodbye friends! Goodbye sis! Goodbye delicious burgers!" Joey struggled to try and fit his right arm through, so he felt Kaiba try and lift his torso for support. After a few minutes, Joey got his arm through.

"Now what?" Joey asked, and then felt Kaiba move his body to one side.

"Wriggle again," Kaiba instructed. "I'll pull you out." Joey sighed and wriggled again. He felt Kaiba pull his torso, but it felt a bit easier. Joey wriggled a bit more, until he felt his ribcage slip through.

"It's working!" Joey beamed.

"Of course it is," Kaiba sighed. With another pull, Joey finally came out of the dark, and Kaiba let him down onto the ground.

"Aw, thank god! I'm free!" Joey beamed, and bent down to kiss the floor. He was interrupted by Kaiba's cough.

"Oh, yeah!" Joey beamed. "Here's the rare card!" He smirked as he gave Kaiba the card. Kaiba took it and looked. He then slowly started to chuckle.

"Did you check the card before you entered the vault?" Kaiba smirked.

"I went in there because I couldn't see it!" Joey snapped. "It was face down! And then it got too dark when I entered the—"

Joey paused as Kaiba showed him the card: Battle Ox.

"You idiot," Kaiba smirked. "You got into such trouble to get such a card you thought would be the rare card? Sorry, but this is common, and a monster card. Also, you just lost the game!" Joey stared and looked at the clock: 4:00 and 3 seconds.

"You're kidding!" Joey remarked.

"No I'm not," Kaiba muttered. "And since you lost, you can clean up this mess for kicking me earlier!" Joey stared at the massive pile of cards behind Kaiba and growled in frustration.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Joey snapped. "If you hadn't left that vault door open, I wouldn't have gone through! AND I would've had more time to find that damn card!"

"You mean this card?" Kaiba held up the rare card: Gryphon Wing. Joey stared in disbelief.

"I hate to ask, but…" Joey hesitated. "…Where was it?"

"In MY office, hidden in MY drawers," Kaiba smirked. "You didn't think to look there first when you had the chance?" Joey stared and then groaned in defeat.

The end! XD


End file.
